


Nerd-on-Critic Action

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Crack, M/M, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного иной вариант развития событий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd-on-Critic Action

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Nerd-on-Critic Action](http://aunt-zelda.livejournal.com/114524.html) авторства aunt_zelda.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.

Эта вражда взрастала в течение долгих месяцев. Она стоила Критику кучи времени и усилий, физических и умственных, и он не собирался отступать! Неважно, что всё разгорелось из-за простого комплимента, неважно, что их соперничество буквально раскололо Интернет на два лагеря, обернув друга против друга и брата против брата, превратив их фанатов в жаждущих крови монстров.  
Он бежал, как ему казалось, чуть не целую неделю, но, в конце концов, всё же достиг вражеской крепости.  
Нет, не совсем крепости, скорее, просто подвала, но он не собирался придираться к мелочам.  
На самом деле он был настолько вежлив, что даже позвонил в дверной звонок.  
Задрот ударил первым (что ж, он был в своём праве, как-никак вторжение на частную собственность). Критик в ответ толкнул его… а потом послушно закрыл за собой дверь, как велел ему Задрот. Затем они ворвались в комнату и рухнули позади дивана, старательно мутузя друг друга. В конечном итоге они переместились за диван и после короткой серии позирования в стиле кунг-фу яростная драка возобновилась. Чудо, что у них остались целы все зубы. Потом Задрот боднул его головой, и они принялись за ожесточённый бой на ногах, пока Задрот не запустил Критика одним пинком с разворота в кучу весьма кстати наваленных посреди комнаты пустых коробок.  
– Кто вообще держит у себя горы коробок?! – возмутился Критик, и последовавший за этим очевидно комедийный диалог, разумеется, превратился в очередную перепалку.  
– Заткнииись! – взревел Задрот, выставив вперёд ладонь.  
Критик схватил его за воротник.  
– Пошёл ты! – он притянул его к себе, чтобы… что ж, он не был уверен, что собирается делать, но внезапно он обнаружил, что целуется со своим врагом, и всё вокруг померкло перед этим в высшей степени ебанутым фактом.  
– Фууу! – одновременно вскричали они, запоздало отпрянув друг от друга.  
– Я не из таких! – возмутился Задрот.  
– И я тоже… псих! – Критик вытер рукавом губы и вздрогнул. – Мерзость какая!  
Задрот с подозрением уставился на него.  
– Ты что, всё это затеял, лишь бы залезть ко мне в штаны?  
– Нет! Матерь Божья, разумеется, нет! – оскорбился Критик. – Минутку… Ты что, думал, я сюда именно за этим явился?  
Задрот, казалось, был возмущён до глубины души.  
– Нет! Если бы я думал, что ты приползёшь сюда за этим, я бы и дверь открывать не стал! И окна бы заколотил! Хотя нет, я бы по-быстрому собрал чемоданы и смылся в Токио! Всегда хотел туда переехать! А теперь такая отличная причина похерена… и всё из–за тебя! – Его глаза загорелись ещё большим гневом. – Криииитик!  
– Эй-эй-эй, полегче, успокойся! – Критик поправил очки и вернул на место кепку.  
– Мы вроде установили, что ты действительно пришёл для драки, верно? Тогда вставай и дерись, сукин сын! – Задрот вскочил на ноги. – Давай! Не хочу, чтоб твои фанаты потом болтали, что я жульничал!  
– Минутку! – Критик поднялся на ноги. – Я хочу драки так же, как и ты… – Он взглянул в его полыхающие яростью глаза и поспешно добавил, – ну, почти так же. Но ты не мог бы уделить хоть чуточку внимания тому факту, что только что поцеловал другого парня?  
Задрот моргнул.  
– Я намерен, – медленно заявил он многозначительным тоном, – притвориться, что этого… этого никогда не было. Дано: мы дрались. Эпично. Так эпично, что чересчур увлеклись и… ну, ты понял.  
Критик задумался на секунду. А что, хороший план.  
– Ааааргх! – взревел он, бросившись на противника, который немедленно метнулся навстречу. К несчастью, когда они столкнулись, дело кончилось новым поцелуем. На сей раз им потребовалось больше времени, чтобы оторваться друг от друга.  
Сев на диван плечом к плечу, они долго смотрели в разные стороны, иногда порываясь что–нибудь сказать, но передумывая.  
– Но мы… мы же заклятые враги! – наконец нарушил тишину Задрот.  
Критик пожал плечами, откинувшись на спинку дивана и теребя в руках галстук.  
– Между ненавистью и любовью тонкая грань, мистер Злобный Задрот, и, кажется, мы её пересекли. – Ему очень хотелось объявить это «Моментом губастого аллигатора» и продолжить драку, но чем больше проходило времени, тем менее возможным это представлялось. Кроме того, они пробовали возобновить драку, и это не сработало. Вздохнув, он поднялся на ноги и стал бродить взад-вперёд по комнате.  
Он как раз взвешивал за и против попытки объяснить Задроту, что такое «Момент губастого аллигатора», когда вышеуказанный Задрот снова схватил его, швырнув в кучу коробок, которые каким-то образом успели принять своё изначальное положение.  
– Чёртовы кор… что? – только и успел сказать Критик, прежде чем его заткнули новым поцелуем.  
Они несколько раз перекатились на полу, но когда Задрот потянулся к молнии на его брюках, Критик тут же отпихнул его, сев прямо.  
– Стой!  
Задрот раздражённо вздохнул.  
– Что теперь? Ты не хочешь драться, не хочешь… – Он сжал губы и, помолчав, добавил с таким видом, будто каждая произнесённая буква причиняла ему физическую боль, – трахаться. Определись уже, блин!  
– Ну, я просто думаю, мы должны поговорить, прежде чем, эээ, двигаться дальше. Это всё очень, очень странно. И чем дальше, тем страннее, – Критик со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Я хочу сказать, ты когда–нибудь этим занимался?  
Задрот поднял бровь.  
– Чем, целовался со своим архиврагом?  
– Нет, этими… гейскими штуками.  
– Аа, – Задрот чуть заметно покраснел. – Ну, вроде как да. В колледже. Я как-то крепко напился, и один парень отвёл меня к себе… Я мало что помню. Но вроде мне понравилось. – Он посмотрел на Критика. – А ты?  
– О да. Колледж. Бухло. Всё как в тумане, – Критик нахмурился. – Не очень помню подробности… И я не собираюсь отсасывать тебе! – внезапно выдал он. – Кхм, без обид.  
– Без обид, – согласился Задрот, глядя в потолок. – Никогда особо не задумывался над, так сказать, процессом.  
Критик пожал плечами.  
– Как и я. Как-то не самая приятная тема.  
Задрот чуть заметно ухмыльнулся.  
– Да уж. Но, если что, я был бы сверху.  
– Да чёрта с два!  
– Это «Битва Задрота и Критика», а не «Критика и Задрота»! Я был бы сверху!  
– Мечтать не вредно! Сверху был бы я!  
– Тебе вроде только что было очень неплохо снизу. Стонать ты умеешь отлично, – его глаза хищно блеснули за стёклами очков. – Шлюха.  
– Кобель!  
Задрот широко улыбнулся и притянул к себе Критика за галстук.  
– Давай просто продолжим, а там уж как получится, – предложил он, слегка прихватив зубами мочку его уха.  
– Ладно, – сглотнул Критик, когда Задрот стал стаскивать с него пиджак. – Посмотрим, какой ты без очков…

– Что ж, это было… любопытно, – заключил Критик, почёсывая в затылке.  
– Определённо, – Задрот выудил свои очки из–под дивана и вновь надел их. – Так что, лучше, чем в колледже?  
– Чёрт побери, да! Мне было так хорошо с тех пор, как… – Он покраснел и опустил голову. – В смысле, да, неплохо.  
Задрот усмехнулся и несильно толкнул его в руку.  
– Стоило нашей неслучившейся битвы насмерть?  
– О да, – кивнул Критик. – Но, блин, эта битва была бы такой эпичной. – Он тяжело вздохнул. – Я уже собирался было вынуть пистолет…  
– Пистолет? – хмыкнул Задрот. – Как будто это может сравниться с моей видеоигровой магией!  
– Кхм. А что насчёт, например, лайтсейберов?  
– Хмм, – Задрот повертел это в голове и затем разочарованно отверг идею. – Круто, но они пожирают много энергии. На пару минут, не больше.  
– Ну, я бы тогда вновь использовал пистолет.  
– Ты прям зациклился на своём пистолете. – Задрот щёлкнул языком. – Ну, в таком случае, у меня не было бы выбора, кроме как достать мой боевой костюм.  
Критик моргнул.  
– Твой что?  
– Боевой костюм! – Задрот вскинул руки в воздух. – Слушай, я могу тебе его сейчас показать.  
– Нет уж! – Критик картинно завалился набок, ухватив его за талию. – Сиди и не дёргайся.  
– Ну раз ты так настаиваешь, – драматично вздохнул Задрот.  
Критик широко улыбнулся и сел прямо.  
– Итак, – наклонил он голову, – мир, что ли?  
Задрот поднял бровь.  
– Ты ведь сейчас шутишь, да?  
Критик усмехнулся.  
– Ну разумеется! Эта вражда никогда не утихнет! – Он помолчал. – Так что будем делать?  
– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Задрот.  
Они некоторое время сидели в тишине.  
– Значит, продолжаем всё, как было, но с некоторыми…  
– Бонусами? – подсказал Задрот.  
– Ага. Как… как те чики из той короткометражки, эээ… «D.E.B.S», во!  
Задрот уставился на него.  
– Ты действительно смотрел это?  
– Только короткометражку! Она была ничего. Смертельные враги-лесбиянки, и злодейка похищает секретного агента, чтобы трахнуть её… – Критик нахмурился. – Хм, я по-прежнему нахожу привлекательной мысль о двух девушках. Значит, я би?  
– Да чёрт тебя знает. Нашёл, кого спрашивать.  
Критик откинулся на спинку.  
– Но я всё ещё не знаю, что мне делать. Фанаты ждут драки, мы не можем просто взять и не подраться. Это против всех правил.  
– Мда, – кивнул Задрот, скрестив руки.  
После ещё одной долгой паузы он взглянул на Критика.  
– Хочешь поиграть в нинтендо?  
– Это всегда пожалуйста. – Критик соскочил с дивана. – Но никаких дерьмовых игр, лады? «Детишки Бебе» были просто… – Он вздрогнул от одних только воспоминаний.  
– Ладно, ничего дерьмового. – Задрот направился к полкам. – Потребуется время, чтобы найти что-то хоть немного стоящее. Лучше иди пока наверх и приготовь нам чего поесть.  
Критик наконец нашёл свою кепку и надел обратно.  
– Твоё пиво я пить не собираюсь. Оно полный отстой.  
– Как скажешь... дорогуша. – Задрот даже не повернулся.  
– Эй, не называй меня так! – Критик высунул язык от отвращения.  
– Прости, сладенький, я тебя обидел? – Его плечи подрагивали от смеха. – Ты предпочитаешь «любовь моей жизни» или «золотце»?  
– Думаю, я предпочитаю наш обычный стиль общения, – заявил Критик, вперив в его спину угрожающий взгляд.  
– Как пожелаешь, мудила, – обернулся он, широко ухмыляясь. – А теперь топай уже наверх и притащи мне пожрать!  
– Уже бегу, жопошник. – Критик издевательски взмахнул ресницами и пошёл наверх, оставив хихикающего Задрота одного.  
Продолжая хихикать, он наконец выбрал игру и стал приводить себя в порядок, перво-наперво сосредоточившись на поиске брюк. Громкий шум и полные боли вопли Критика, донёсшиеся сверху, он старательно проигнорировал.


End file.
